Oseras tu?
by Douceline
Summary: Jusqu'ou peut mener un simple pari?


«Je déteste le lundi » Maugréa le Gryffondor en hachant rageusement son Armoise. Évidemment, comme tous les lundis, il commençait la journée par 2 heures de potions avec les Serpentard. Et Évidemment, Snape avait jugé bon de le placer aux côtés de Malefoy...  
- Qu'y-a-t-il Malefoy, je suis si beau que tu ne peux détacher tes yeux de moi ? Demanda agressivement Harry.  
- Exactement Potter, répondit le blond avec un sourire narquois.  
Harry fut tellement surpris que son couteau dérapa et s'enfonça dans son doigt. Il le porta à sa bouche en jurant. Malefoy ...?  
- Mr Potter... Fit une voix glaciale dans le dos de l'interpelé. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de couper vos ingrédients sans vous blesser, je vais me voir obligé de demander à Malefoy de vous assister...  
Il fit un signe de tête au blond qui se dirigea vers le Gryffondor avec un grand sourire. Il prit la main du brun dans la sienne et commença à couper l'armoise avec lui. Harry vit Snape passer avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres et sentit la haine bouillonner en lui.  
- N'en profite pas Malefoy, grogna le lion tandis que le blond se collait contre lui.  
- Profiter de toi Potter ? Je n'oserais voyons ! Dit-il en laissant son souffle chaud glisser sur le cou de sa proie qui fut pris d'un délicieux frisson. Le Gryffondor eut peine à réprimer un gémissement. A quoi jouait-il ? Se demanda-t-il en sentant le Serpentard tout contre lui. Une douce chaleur lui montait aux joues tandis qu'il sentait ses reins s'embraser. « Merlin, faites qu'il ne se rende compte de rien » songea-t-il au bord de la panique. Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond et il acheva de couper la racine sans que sa proie ne le remarque. Il relâcha enfin le Gryffondor, prenant bien soin de caresser sa main en la libérant de son emprise. Il remarqua la rougeur du lion, et s'en retourna travailler, souriant intérieurement.

*_*-*_*

FLASH BACK....

-Tu n'y arriveras pas Malefoy ! Prévint Zabini.  
- Blaise, je t'en prie, répondit le blond, ne sous estime pas un Malefoy. Si je te dis que j'aurais Potter, je l'aurais !  
- Mais, il est hétéro il me semble...  
- Nous somme tous des homos refoulés, non ? Argumenta le blond. Crois-moi, Saint Potter est loin d'être aussi pur qu'il ne le fait croire. Et tu verras, il me tombera dans les bras.  
- Drago... Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en tes tallent de séducteur, mais... Comment peux-tu croire que Potter « Tombe dans tes bras » comme tu le dis si bien, alors qu'il te considère comme ton pire ennemi ? Demanda Blaise, septique.  
- Fait-moi confiance, Zabini, dit Malefoy, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Potter sera à moi.  
- Tu comptes donc former un couple avec le beau survivant ? Demanda Blaise, narquois.  
- Non ! S'écria le blond. Je le jetterais dès que je me serrais lassé de lui.  
- Tu ne le jetteras. Fit le brun.  
- Zabini, je quitterais cet arrogant de Potter après la première nuit que nous aurons passé ensemble.  
- Hum... Réfléchit ce dernier. Très bien. Je te donne deux semaines pour mettre Potter dans ton lit et le jeter ensuite.  
- Entendu.  
- Et si tu n'y parviens pas, tu devras passer une nuit avec moi.  
- Zabini, tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Demanda le blond haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi Dray...  
- Et si je réussi ? Interrogea le blond, ignorant la sueur qui perlait sur son front, signe de sa panique intérieure.  
- Hum... Je coucherais avec Granger...  
- D'accord, acquiesça Drago. Alors, prépares-toi à passer une folle nuit avec la sang-de-bourbe.

FIN FLASH BACK....

*_*-*_*

- Rahh mais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça moi ? S'invectiva  
Harry Potter, seul au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il venait souvent réfléchir à cet endroit, qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus calme que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps ne suit pas ma pensée ? Se demanda-t-il, la tête dans les mains. Il était pourtant sûr de détester, de haïr ce prétentieux de Malefoy... Alors pourquoi son corps avait-il eu cette réaction lorsque le blond avait frôlé inconsciemment son entre-jambe ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se lancer un Oubliette... Oserait-il ? Non, une partie de lui-même, sans qu'il sache pourquoi ne voulait pas oublier cet instant.

*_*-*_*

Il était là, devant lui, la robe de soirée lui collant parfaitement au corps... Le blond se voyait déjà le kidnapper à sa rousse amie pour l'emmener danser un slow langoureux... Rousse amie ?! La mâchoire du Serpentard se serra. Weasley fille. Comment osait-elle lui voler son Potter ! Cette espèce de pimbêche, de traitre à son sang, de... Et lui ! Il la prenait par la taille, lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille... Il ne supportait pas ce sourire niais qui s'affichait sur le blanc visage de la jeune fille. Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, en cet instant, écoutant avec délice la voix suave de son Gryffondor, lui susurrant des mots doux, se retenant difficilement de ne pas se jeter dessus pour le prendre, là tout de suite... Il sentit le sang affluer vers ses reins, et une bosse grossir le bas de sa robe de soirée. Merde ! Le brun ne choisit pas un autre moment pour plonger furtivement ses émeraudes dans le regard d'acier du jeune homme, qui prit bien vit une teinte rosée. Il détourna les yeux et quitta précipitamment la salle.

*_*-*_*

Bal de noël... Harry avait mit cette robe qui le moulait si bien. Suite à ses réflexions de la veille, il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour son blond rival... Le seul souci était à lui faire comprendre... Comment allait-il réagir ? Était-il de ce bord ? Le jeune homme n'était même pas certain de ses sentiments, alors... Qu'importe, il aviserait !

*_*-*_*

-Ginny, tu m'excuses un moment ? Demanda le jeune Potter à sa rousse compagne qui lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Pansy, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement sexy dans cette robe fourreau verte... Le Gryffondor sourit et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

*_*-*_*

- Potter ! Jura le blond lorsqu'il le vit franchir le pas de la porte. Le serpent s'était enfui dans l'espoir de cacher son malaise aux autres, enfin, à une personne en particulier et cette personne venait de le retrouver. Il jura une nouvelle fois. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur et tentait de se calmer. Mais comment calmer ce « problème » avec lui devant ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potter ? Demanda le blond, agressif.  
- Les toilettes sont à tout le monde, il me semble Malefoy, Répliqua le dit Potter sur le même ton.  
- Pas pour les Balafrés ... . Lança le serpent, mauvais.  
- Tiens c'est étonnant, tu as réussi à passer ton énorme tête par la porte ? Interrogea le brun narquois.

Las, Drago passa sa main sur son visage. Il en avait assez de se prendre la tête avec lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de lui avouer ses... Euh... de réussir son pari. Il ne voulait en aucun cas coucher avec Zabini. Il sentait le regard émeraude sur lui, et il lutta contre son envie de lever les yeux car il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à reprendre son masque de froideur.  
- Malefoy, tu peux me dire pourquoi on fait ça ? Demanda soudainement Harry.  
Comme s'il avait été piqué par une aiguille, Drago leva les yeux. Le Gryffondor s'était assis en face de lui et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, ses si belles mains, si fines, si...  
« Pourrai-je te dire à quel point je t'aime ? »  
Cette même pensée passa dans leurs deux esprits au même moment. Ils levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre et rebaissèrent presque aussitôt la tête, rougissant.  
« On croirait deux premiers années » Songea le blond. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter.  
« Prends-moi dans tes bras ! » supplia mentalement Harry. Il aurait tout donné pour voir, ne serait-ce qu'un signe de bons sentiments sur le visage de son vieil ennemi. Mais c'était comme vouloir faire porter à Voldemort un tutu rose : On se ferait Avada Kedavriser avant d'avoir pu demander quoi que ce soit... Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son blond et s'en alla retrouver Ginny au bal.

« Je t'aime » songea Drago lorsqu'il entendit la porte des toilettes se refermer, emportant le moitié de son âme.

*_*-*_*

- Harry, mange un peu ! Implora Hermione.  
Le Gryffondor n'avait pas touché un bout de son assiette. Jamais il n'y arriverait Jamais le Serpentard n'accepterais ses sentiments, c'était impossible. Ils se détestaient depuis leur première année, alors pourquoi pourrait-il éprouver de tels sentiments ? Et puis un Malefoy éprouvait-il des sentiments ?  
- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?  
Hermione. Le brun descendit de son nuage. Elle et Ron s'inquiétaient. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, il ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Il avait l'estomac noué à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie sans son blond. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sortir une fois encore de ses pensées. Il fit un maigre sourire à la brune et sortit de la grande salle.

- Comme on se rencontre Potter... Dit une voix trainante.  
Harry jura. Pas lui, pas maintenant. Il s'était dirigé vers les toilettes pour cacher les larmes de détresse qui le suffoquaient depuis un moment, et il avait fallut que LUI le trouve. Il serra le poing. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette pourriture existe ? Il l'avait subi pendant cinq ans, et il en était même tombé amoureux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il endure autant de souffrances ? Était-il maudit ?  
- Harry ?  
Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise; Il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait appelé... Il le sentait, il était derrière lui, son souffle chaud lui chatouillaient le cou... Le brun n'avait plus qu'une envie, se retourner et s'emparer de ses lèvres.... Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas.  
- Depuis quand tu connais mon prénom Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
- Je... Le blond resta interdit devant le visage si froid de son lion. Il semblait être dans une rage folle. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer ses sentiments ? Une boule se forma dans son estomac : Le survivant ne l'aimait pas et l'aimerait jamais. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons.

« Je t'aime » Songea Harry lorsque la porte se referma, emportant une moitié de son âme au loin.

*_*-*_*

- Alors Dray, prêt à coucher avec moi ? Demanda Blaise Zabini avec un grand sourire.  
- La ferme Zabini ! Crachat le blond en lui lançant un regard noir. Dis moi tu tiens vraiment à ce pari ?  
- Bien entendu ! Je te veux dans mon lit beau blond !  
- Laissons tomber Blaise. Ça ne nous mènera à rien. Dit Drago avec espoir.  
- Aurais-tu peur de ne pas arriver à mettre le petit pote Potter dans ton lit ? Interrogea le brun, narquois.  
- Bien sûr qu'il va y aller, et crois moi, il en redemandera, assura le blond. Je te signale que la semaine n'est pas finie... Il me reste cinq jours il me semble.  
- Oui... A dans cinq jours, beau blond !

*_*-*_*

« Il faut que je lui dise » pensée commune aux deux. Ils ne savaient pas comment le dire, et comment ça allait être pris... Peur d'être rejetés, de souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà.... Il fallait pourtant que Drago se dépêche, cinq jours, c'était court...

*_*-*_*

- Pas dans ce sens la potion Potter !  
- La ferme Malefoy, je sais ce que je fais ! Répliqua à voix basse le Gryffondor furieux. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il jeta un œil à sa potion qui devenait de plus en plus sombre alors qu'elle aurait dû s'éclaircir.  
- Hermione ! Souffla le brun à son ami qui était devant lui, rajoutant les derniers ingrédients à sa potion qui semblait parfaite.  
- Tourne-la dans l'autre sens, idiot !  
- La potion du jeune Potter s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure qu'il la remuait dans le sens inverse. Il n'en revenait pas. Malefoy avait voulu l'aider ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui avait fini sa potion.  
- Parfait Malefoy. Potter, combien de temps vous faut-il pour préparer une potion convenable ?  
Merde, Snape ! Jura le Gryffondor. Il voulu rajouter le dernier ingrédient, mais le monstre des cachots vida son chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Le survivant le regarda interdit, et sentit la haine bouillonner en lui lorsqu'il aperçu l'éternel rictus étirer les minces lèvres de son professeur.  
- Le cours est terminé, veuillez étiquetez vos échantillons que je les notes. Mr Potter, un nouveau zéro va venir augmenter votre moyenne si haute je pense...  
Harry serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ?  
- Monsieur, excusez moi, mais si vous aviez laissé Potter rajouter le dernier ingrédient, sa potion serait finie.  
Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Il...  
- Et pourquoi n'a t-il pas rajouté le dit ingrédient avant ? Il aurait fini sa potion en même temps que tout le monde.  
- Il m'a aidé monsieur...  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Il le défendait devant Snape. Il...  
- Il vous a... Demanda la chauve-souris des cachots, interloquée;  
- Il m'a aidé à couper mon napel, je n'y arrivais pas.  
Snape resta un moment pensif.  
- Potter ! Dit-il subitement. Si Mr Malefoy le dit, je veux bien faire un effort. Vous viendrez me refaire cette potion ce soir.  
Le brun tombait des nues. Snape, lui donnait une chance ?  
- Ne vous emballez pas Potter, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que vous réussissiez à avoir un optimal. Et Mr Malefoy ne sera pas toujours là pour vous sauver  
Le monstre des cachots fit signe au serpent de le suivre et ils laissèrent Harry seul. Le jeune homme, sonné, ramassa ses affaires et sortit.  
- Harry, que s'est-il passé ?demanda Hermione.  
- Malefoy, répondit évasivement le brun.  
- Il s'est pris une retenue ? Interrogea Ron avec plein d'espoir.  
- Non. Il m'a défendu.  
- Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent-ils.  
Harry leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer et nota le petit sourire d'Hermione. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

*_*-*_*

- Potter ? Mais tu les aimes ces toilettes ou quoi ? Interrogea le Serpentard assis contre le mur.  
- Je pourrais te retourner la question... Pour tout te dire, j'espérais que tu serais là...  
- Commença agressivement le blond.  
- Je ... Je voulais te remercier pour hier... Avec Snape...  
- Oh ! Fit le serpent, surprit. Potter venait le remercier ?!  
Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, Harry tourna les talons, prêt à partir. Il posait la sur la poignée lorsqu'il entendit Malefoy l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'était levé. Il semblait hésiter à faire quelque chose. Harry l'interrogea du regard et sourit intérieurement de le voir rosir.  
- Je voulais répondre à ta question...  
- Ma question ? Répéta le lion, surprit.  
- La première fois que l'on s'est vu ici. Tu m'as demandé « pourquoi on faisait ça ».  
- Oh... Se rappela Harry. Drago S'était rapproché de lui, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui... Ses lèvres le réclamant, son corps entier le réclamait... Il devait se calmer...  
- On fait ça parce qu'on aime ça. Je le fais parce que ça me plait de te dire ça, de te tester, d'observer tes réactions... Je ne peux pas m'en passer.  
Le jeune homme avança d'un pas. Harry était figé, incapable de bouger. Il avait les yeux rivé dans l'océan d'acier de son serpent, essayant de décrypter ce qu'il voyait.  
- Si je ne t'agresse pas, ma journée est comme vaine. J'ai besoin de te voir, de t'entendre me parler, même si c'est pour me dire des injures, j'ai besoin de sentir ton souffle sur moi.  
Il s'était encore avancé. Un feu ardent était descendu vers les reins du brun, tandis qu'il sentait les mèches rebelles du blond le chatouiller. Ses yeux exprimaient un désir fou. Comment pouvait-il mettre des mots sur une chose pareille, une telle alchimie... Cela ne se décrivait pas, c'était bien au delà des mots ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, avancer d'un pas et s'emparer de ses lèvres si tentantes... Mais comment le prendrait-il ?  
Le Serpentard souriait intérieurement. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il voyait le dilemme qui le rongeait dans ses yeux. Cet espèce d'idiot n'avait donc pas compris ?  
- Embrasse-moi idiot ! Souffla le blond avant de capturer ses lèvres en un doux baiser.  
Harry crut que son cour allait exploser tant il était heureux. Il passa ses mains autour du cou du blond et approfondit le baiser, savourant chaque seconde de cet instant qu'il attendait depuis une éternité. Le baiser se fit plus aride, l'étreinte plus serrée. Harry sentit que le blond partageait son désir et son cœur se gonfla d'adrénaline. Fébrile, il commença à défaire la robe de sorcier du serpent, voulant découvrir, parcourir chaque centimètre carré de son corps, de sa peau...  
- Harry, fit le blond dans un gémissement alors que ce dernier lui mordillait la lèvre. Le jeune homme, enhardi, commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Entendre Drago pousser des soupirs d'aise ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir du brun, qui le poussa contre le mur.  
- Harry, non ! S'exclama le Serpentard alors que le jeune homme voulait reprendre ses baisers. La parole lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide si bien qu'il recula. Drago se mordit la lèvre : Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser... Il se rapprocha de lui et chercha son regard.  
- Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Expliqua-t-il. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça... Souffla Drago en se collant contre le Gryffondor.  
- C'est vrai, tu as raison, acquiesça ce dernier, en le serrant contre son cœur. Drago savait-il que pour lui, ce serait sa première fois ? Probablement, il avait dû mener sa petite enquête.... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait là, dans ses bras... C'était trop beau. Il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche... Et si le Serpentard n'éprouvait aucuns sentiments ? Si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? Ou pire, l'objet d'une farce ou d'un pari passé avec ses amis ? « Non, il ne t'aurait pas arrêté alors ! » Se dit le Gryffondor. Mais comment savoir ? Comment être sur de ses sentiments ? « À moins d'être dans sa tête, tu ne peux pas... » Le jeune homme soupira silencieusement?  
Drago sentit qu'Harry se posait des questions. Comment le rassurer ? Le croirait-il s'il lui disait qu'il aimait comme un dingue ? Et de son côté ? L'aimait-il aussi ? Ou jouait-il avec lui comme un chien avec une peluche ? Il préférait se faire torturer par les mangemorts que de savoir que le Gryffondor ne ressentait rien pour lui. Et puis, il y avait ce stupide pari...Comment allait-il faire ? Il avait arrêté le brun à cause de ça. En temps ordinaire, l'endroit ne le dérangeait pas, mais là il s'agissait de lui ! Pour une première fois, on fait mieux que des toilettes ! Et puis, il ne voulait pas que ça se fasse dans les conditions du pari... Il en avait très envie, et ce depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il devait attendre que la semaine soit passée... Une chose était certaine, jamais il ne coucherait avec Blaise !

*_*-*_*

- Harry sort avec Malefoy ? Tu délires !  
- Non, Lav', je t'assure, je les ai vus sortir des toilettes main dans la main, sourire aux lèvres... Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils y ont fait...  
- Attends un peu, Parv', fit Lavande Brown en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tu insinue que ....  
- Évidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy envisage une relation sans.....?  
- Oh ! Fit de nouveau Lavande en rougissant  
- De quoi parlez-vous les filles ? Demanda Hermione Granger soudain curieuse devant les mimiques des deux amies.  
- Oh! De rien 'Mione, de rien ! Répondit Parvati jetant un regard noir à son amie qui s'était mise à glousser.  
Hermione jeta un regard soupçonneux à ses deux amies et tourna les talons.

*_*-*_*

- Alors, Potter, tu dois être content ! Grâce à toi, ton homme va pouvoir gagner, fit Blaise Zabini, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.  
- De quoi tu me parles Zabini ? Interrogea le Gryffondor, méfiant.  
- Eh bien du pari ! Drago va gagner, grâce à toi !  
- Le pari ? Répéta le brun, qui avait peur de comprendre.  
- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Demanda Blaise, heureux de trouver un moyen de reprendre l'avantage. Oh et bien, je vais le laisser t'expliquer... Le voilà justement qui arrive, dit-il en laissant seul le Gryffondor, désemparé au milieu du couloir vide.  
- Bonjour toi ! S'exclama Drago en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Le Gryffondor se retourna et planta ses yeux dans le regard acier de son compagnon. Le blond sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Il faut qu'on parle, dit brusquement Harry en empoignant le Serpentard par la cravate de son uniforme pour le trainer dans « leur » salle : Les toilettes. Là Drago se colla à lui et souffla à son oreille taquin :  
- La dernière fois que tu m'as pris par là, ce n'était pas pour parler...  
- Je suis sérieux Malefoy ! S'exclama Harry en repoussant vivement le jeune homme, qui recula, comme si son ange l'avait frappé. « Malefoy ? Mais.... » Songea le blond, désemparé. Il chercha les yeux de son compagnon mais ne rencontra que deux billes emplies de détresse et d'incertitude. Mais que diable s'était-il passé ?  
- Harry... Mon ange ? S'enquit Drago avec douceur.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Grinça le Gryffondor, frissonnant à l'entente de ce surnom.  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Implora le Serpentard qui avait mal de voir son ange souffrir de la sorte.  
- J'ai... J'ai vu Blaise. Parvient à articuler le brun. Drago se mordit la lèvre. Zabini avait-il tout déballé ? Il sentit le regard du Gryffondor, qui attendait une réponse. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'il désirait, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'en était rien, que Blaise était simplement jaloux de leur bonheur. ... Bien entendu que Zabini avait agi par pure jalousie, mais le blond devait la vérité à son compagnon.  
- Harry. ... Dit alors Drago d'une voix faible en baissant les yeux.  
- Non ! Murmura le Gryffondor, fou de douleur.  
Le jeune homme avait entendu la plainte de son ange et elle lui déchirait le cœur autant que le sien, sinon plus... Il releva la tête et vit que le brun ne le regardait pas, il semblait subitement intéressé par un petit caillou à ses pieds. Blaise lui avait-il tout dit ? Si jamais Drago lui avouait ses véritables sentiments, les accepteraient-ils ? Est-ce que le jeune homme arriverait à passer au dessus de son arrogance naturelle pour tout lui avouer ? Il jura silencieusement : Maudit soit Blaise ! Il porta de nouveau son regard sur le brun, et vit une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur le sol, rejoignant ses sœurs et augmenter les taches d'humidités qui se formaient à ses pieds. Drago lutta contre son envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il était là... Mais, il lui devait la vérité. Il la lui devait même si cela lui coûtait, même si cela allait le blesser, même s'il risquait de le perdre.  
- Harry, est ce que tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda Drago en cherchant de nouveau le regard du Gryffondor qui ne releva même pas la tête et se contenta de regarder la trace des larmes qui s'étaient écrasées au sol.  
- As-tu confiance en moi ? Répéta le Serpentard plus fort. Il savait qu'Harry avait entendu mais le sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvait le forçait à hausser le ton.  
- Je ne sais plus si je dois vraiment avoir confiance... Répondit enfin Harry d'une voix faible.  
- As-tu au moins confiance en mes sentiments envers toi ? Interrogea Drago, la peur au ventre.  
- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Soupira Harry, le ton douloureux.  
- Mon ange, je ... Repris le Serpentard, après un moment.  
- Es-tu certain de pouvoir encore m'appeler comme çà ? Questionna le Gryffondor, relevant la tête. Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Il vit l'abîme de détresse aux fonds des yeux du brun laisser place à une colère sourde. Il ferma les yeux. Zabini avait bien joué, il avait réussi à lui faire perdre la seule personne qu'il aimait en ce bas monde... Le cœur du blond se brisa lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer.

*_*-*_*

Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi mal. La douleur s'insinuait en lui, le brûlait, dévorait chacun de ses organes... Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas osé ! « C'est Malefoy ! » Souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Le jeune homme se mit à courir. Il en avait besoin. Courir pour ne pas tomber, courir pour ne pas hurler, courir pour ne pas sombrer. Il avait eu envie de s'effondrer à ses pieds, de le supplier de lui dire que tout cela n'était pas vrai, de le frapper même, jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise, mais il s'était forcer à tourner ces talons, pour ne pas le blesser, il s'était obligé à s'éloigner pour ruminer, ressasser sa douleur seul. Il s'en remettrait. Bien sûr qu'il s'en remettrait ! N'était-il pas Harry Potter, « le survivant » ? En attendant, il se contentait de courir et de ravaler ses sanglots qui menaçaient de le noyer.

*_*-*_*

- Harry, reviens !  
Faible plainte franchissant les lèvres de Drago tandis qu'il tombait à terre. Il l'avait perdu. Son amour, sa raison de vivre, son Ange, son Âme... Elle s'était enfuie par la porte, aussi facilement que s'il avait été poussée par le vent... Pourquoi ? A cause de lui, de sa stupidité, de son arrogance. Jamais il ne se relèverait, cette perte était trop cruelle. Il aurait voulu lui courir après, se jeter sur lui, lui dire que ce stupide pari n'avait aucune importance, qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, et que ça, c'était la seule chose importante. Mais, il n'en avait pas la force. Une perle salée glissa sur sa joue blafarde : Il avait perdu, et il avait mal.

*_*-*_*

- Tiens, Malefoy n'est pas à table. Fit remarquer Ron à ses amis. Cette vieille fouine nous prépare-t-elle un mauvais coup ?  
Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Harry qui n'avait rien avalé et qui fixait son assiette sans grande conviction. Elle soupira. Pourquoi les garçons étaient-ils si compliqués ?

*_*-*_*

- Harry, ça suffit ! S'écria Hermione en prenant le jeune homme par les poignets. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ! Tout de suite !  
- Mione', lâche moi ! Se débattit le brun.  
- Hors de question ! S'exclama la lionne. Ça fait près de trois jours que tu ne manges pas, que tu ne parles pas, et à en juger par les cernes que tu as, que tu ne dors pas ! Alors ne me dit pas que tout va bien ! Tu peux me parler, tu sais bien que je n'irais pas en parler à Ron, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre !  
- Alors ? S'enquit la brune. Le Gryffondor se contenta de baisser la tête, se soustrayant au regard accusateur de son amie. Il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre.  
- Tu as un souci avec Malefoy ? Demanda alors Hermione d'une voix douce. Elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste lorsqu'elle le sentit se crisper. Harry, je te connais... Lui as tu laissé le temps de s'expliquer ? Je sais c'est Malefoy, les explications ne sont pas son fort, mais peut-être en avait-il une pour une fois.  
Le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda son amie. Elle avait raison : Il ne l'avait pas laissé parler. Il était parti, pour éviter de lui faire mal, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé finir...  
- Cours ! Souffla Hermione. Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son amie avant de s'élancer vers la porte. Il se retourna néanmoins :  
- 'moins, demanda-t-il, comment ...?  
- Ce n'était pas bien difficile ! Répondit celle-ci avec un sourire. Mais dépêche-toi !  
Harry se mit alors à courir. Il savait où le trouver.

*_*-*_*

Les volutes de fumée grise s'envolaient vers le plafond, tandis qu'il laissait son regard d'acier errer dans la pièce. Il revenait ici alors qu'il haïssait cette pièce et ce qui s'y été passé, mais il l'aimait aussi pour d'autres instants. Et puis, il y avait cet espoir fou, celui qu'il franchirait à nouveau cette porte pour venir lui parler, lui laisser une chance de déclarer ses sentiments... Il soupira : comme il lui manquait !

*_*-*_*

Évidemment qu'il était là ! Il sentait sa présence à travers la porte. Il s'était arrêté devant les toilettes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Une odeur de tabac lui monta au nez, lui tirant un sourire : Fumer, ça lui ressemblait bien !

*_*-*_*

Drago soupira et jeta sa cigarette. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver, il serait moins malade... Mais il aurait vraiment donné n'importe quoi pour que son Ange franchisse la porte à cet instant.

*_*-*_*

Lorsqu'Harry poussa le battant, il se retrouva scotché par les deux prunelles d'acier, écarquillées de surprise. Il sourit intérieurement, il ne s'était pas trompé, il était bien là ! Mais avait-il raison sur les autres points ?  
Il s'assit en face de lui et se mit à jouer avec un pan de sa robe, mal à l'aise. Il avait une question à poser, une seule, mais il n'arrivait pas à débuter. Il sentait le regard brulant du blond sur lui et il fit appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le prendre tout de suite. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'il se lance...  
- Je suis venu...  
- Pour savoir en quoi consistait ce pari ? Acheva Drago la voix grave.  
Le Gryffondor acquiesça silencieusement. Drago n'en revenait pas. Il était là, devant lui, et lui laissé une chance de s'expliquer ! Et une chose était certaine, il ne la laisserait pas passer !  
- Je devais coucher avec toi puis te larguer, dit le Serpentard d'un trait. J'avais deux semaines pour ça.  
Les mots le brulaient. Il ne supportait pas de les lui dire mais c'était nécessaire, il le savait.  
Harry sentit sa raison vaciller. Alors, il s'était trompé ! Il avait joué avec lui, s'était amusé... « C'est un Malefoy !» Répéta la voix sournoise dans sa tête. « C'était inévitable, c'est dans sa nature, tu ne pourras pas le changer! C'était écrit ! » Le Gryffondor avait envie de pleurer de rage.  
- Harry... Appela-t-il  
Le brun ne releva même pas un sourcil. Il avait mal. Son cœur, ce qu'il en restait su moins, était en train de se briser, de se broyer...  
- Harry, regarde-moi ! Ordonna Drago en prenant le visage du lion entre ses mains. Jamais des mains ne lui avaient paru si douces, si belles, si....  
- Harry, je n'ai pas suivi ce stupide pari ! Sinon, je ne t'aurai pas repoussé la dernière fois !  
Le cœur du brun s'arrêta. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait repoussé ! Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry lui fasse l'amour alors que tout deux en mourraient d'envie ! Pourtant, le pari...  
- Je n'ai pas voulu le faire pour une raison très simple, reprit le Serpentard. Je t'aime. Je t'aime Harry Potter. Répéta-t-il en l'embrassant fougueusement. Harry l'attira dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui. Il l'aimait. Il le lui avait avoué, il l'aimait !  
Le brun glissa sa main sous la robe de son compagnon, savourant le contact de cette peau chaude et finement musclée. Tout en caressant le torse de son Ange, il sentit poindre le désir du jeune homme, se collant ainsi au sien.  
- Combien de temps reste-t-il pour ce pari ? Souffla Harry.  
- Il se termine ce soir, répondit le blond dans un murmure, tandis qu'Harry commençait à lui embrasser le cou.  
- Si je t'honore maintenant, tu auras gagné ?  
- Oui, mais même Granger ne mérite pas ça.  
- Qu'est ce qu'Hermione a à voir là dedans ? Demanda le brun, surprit.  
- Blaise doit coucher avec elle s'il perd, répondit Drago.  
- Tu as raison, acquiesça le brun. Et quelle sera ta sentence ?  
- Je dois coucher avec Blaise  
Harry releva brusquement la tête, tirant un frisson de frustration au blond. Il planta son regard dans le sien, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
- ça jamais !  
- Jamais, susurra Drago en l'embrassant. Mais de toute façon, je ne gagnerais pas, parce qu'il faut que je te largue après cet instant de folie. Ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants.  
- Mais on s'est quitté avant ! Ce n'est pas fait dans l'ordre, mais c'est fait !  
- c'est que je ne devrais pas finir en couple avec toi ! S'exclama le Serpentard  
- Bon, écoute, Zabini ne vas quand même pas te violer ? Interrogea le brun.  
- Non....  
- Alors laisse tomber! Qui vivra verra. En attendant, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, croit moi ! Fit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
- Un quart d'heure, seulement ! S'exclama Drago en riant.  
Harry lui tira la langue et le blond se hâta de capturer de nouveau sa bouche, comme s'il était incapable de respirer par lui même et que le brun lui fournissait son oxygène.  
- Et Granger ? Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle ne se laissera pas faire. Répondit le Gryffondor avant de lui happer de nouveau la bouche.  
Tout en l'embrassant, il entreprit de déboutonner sa robe de sorcier. Il entendit Drago gémir tandis qu'il migrait dans son cou. L'odeur du Serpentard l'enivrait, il avait soif de lui, de son corps, il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.... Caleçon vert, remarqua Harry avec un sourire, avant de recouvrir son pâle torse de baisers enflammés. Le Serpentard frémit en sentant la main de son Ange s'en aller doucement vers le centre de ses préoccupations, lui qui était si habillé... Il renversa le Gryffondor et lui ôta sa robe de sorcier. Caleçon rouge remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. Harry l'attira dans ses bras et il l'embrassa dans le cou tandis qu'il laissait ses mains explorer le torse du brun. Il ondulait du bassin, frottant son érection à la sienne, les électrisant tous les deux. Harry débarrassa l'objet de son désir de sa prison de tissu, et saisit le membre gonflé d'amour de son Ange qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Il commença à imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient bien trop long au goût de Drago, qui gémit de frustration.  
- C'est toi qui ne voulait pas que ça dure qu'un quart d'heure, mon ange ! Souffla Harry avec un sourire carnassier.  
Le Serpentard se libéra de l'emprise du brun et s'intéressa à son tour au membre gonflé de désir de son compagnon, qu'il prit en bouche avec un malin sourire aux lèvres. Harry se cambra, parcouru de délicieux frissons de plaisir, tandis que le Serpentard jouait de sa langue. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Drago et lui suggéra un rythme de mouvement qui lui fit tourner la tête. Les doux gémissements d'Harry grisaient le blond. Il voyait que le jeune homme essayait de tenir, peut-être par peur de le décevoir... Il titilla son gland de sa langue et sentit le liquide chaud, signe que le Gryffondor avait perdu pied. Il remonta rapidement jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement, voulant rassurer ses doux émeraudes qui semblaient s'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps. Drago embrassait Harry à pleine bouche, son désir toujours à son paroxysme. Il voulait être en lui, le sentir se trémousser sur lui, frémir sous ses doigts. Le Gryffondor le regarda les yeux brillants et s'allongea, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de le préparer quelque peu. Il introduit deux doigts dans l'intimité de son Ange, tout en continuant de l'embrasser tendrement. Harry gémit de douleur à cette entrée, mais cette douleur fut bien vite remplacée par le plaisir de le sentir en lui. Jugeant que c'était bon, le Serpentard invoqua un sort lubrificateur et se présenta devant l'intimité de son Ange qui fut parcouru d'un frisson d'appréhension. Mais, il avait confiance en Drago, il savait que le blond ne lui ferait aucun mal. Les yeux brillants, il fit signe au jeune homme qu'il était prêt. Drago s'enfonça alors doucement en lui, lui tirant un gémissement rauque de douleur. Le Serpentard s'immobilisa, laissant le temps à son amant de s'accoutumer à sa présence. Ce dernier lui fit à nouveau signe et le serpent commença ses mouvements de va et vient, mêlant ses gémissements de pur plaisir à ceux du brun. Harry sentait les vagues de plaisir le parcourir et vit que son membre s'était à nouveau dressé. Drago, qui l'avait aussi remarqué, s'en saisit doucement et y imprima le même mouvement qu'il exécutait avec son bassin. Le Gryffondor se cambrait et le blond jouissait en observant, attendrit, les expressions d'une première fois sur le visage du brun. Lorsque le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, Drago se déversa en son Ange tandis que le brun se laissait aller une deuxième fois contre le Serpentard. A bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres, Drago s'allongea aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha aussitôt dans ses bras.  
- Je t'aime ! Souffla le Gryffondor en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil.  
- Je t'aime aussi mon Ange, répondit Drago en le regardant dormir avant de partir lui aussi pour le pays des songes...

*_*-*_*

- Alors, Dray, prêt pour une nuit de folie ? Demanda sournoisement Blaise Zabini.  
- Hum, fit Drago, il me semble que c'est toi qui as perdu.  
- Pardon ? Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil. Tu as réussi à coucher avec Potter ?  
- Bien sûr Zabini, et je peux te dire qu'il se débrouille très bien ! S'amusa le blond.  
- Tu mens ! S'énerva le grand Serpentard  
- Blaise, mon petit Blaise, tu es un mauvais perdant !  
- Mais, dit-moi Dray, quand as-tu couché avec le petit pote Potty ? Avant ou après que vous ayez rompu ? Si c'est comme je le pense, après, tu as perdu.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda le blond, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
- le but du pari, il me semble, était que tu ne finisses pas en couple avec Potter. Or si tu as couché avec lui après...  
- Rien ne prouve que nous serons un couple Blaise, répliqua Drago.  
- Tu... Fit Zabini à court d'arguments.  
- Tu avais simplement mal compris petit Blaise. En attendant, dit-moi, tu dois avoir la rage, tu as quand même failli gagner... Très subtile de mettre le doute à Harry. Tu voulais tellement passer une nuit dans mes bras ? Ça me touche beaucoup ! Fit le blond avec un sourire moqueur. Blaise ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Drago s'avança et posas une main compatissante sur son épaule.  
- Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de pari aussi stupide pour coucher avec Granger.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Blaise, agressif.  
- Tu aimes Granger et tu as lancé ce pari parce que tu voulais te rapprocher d'elle. Tu savais que tu allais perdre, et tu connaissais mes sentiments envers Harry. Tu espérais que j'allais t'aider à t'approcher d'elle.  
- Tu déraille, Malefoy, dit Zabini, comme mal à l'aise.  
- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour cette sang de bourbe de Granger ?  
- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Grinça aussitôt Blaise avant d'écarquiller les yeux.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Malefoy se recula.  
- Tu sais Blaise, elle ne doit pas être si difficile à approcher. Cela ne tient plus qu'à toi ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas la violer... Finit Drago en s'éloignant à grands pas.

*_*-*_*

- Alors ? Demanda Harry Potter à son blond Drago Malefoy.  
- N'ai crainte, je ne coucherais jamais qu'avec toi. Et si Granger n'est pas difficile, un nouveau couple est susceptible de se former.  
- Tu veux dire... Comprit Harry.  
- Que Blaise avait le béguin pour Granger, oui, finit le Serpentard.  
- Il aurait fait tout ça pour... Demanda le brun, surprit.  
- Pour se rapprocher d'elle... Acquiesça le blond. Mais à cause de lui, j'ai bien failli te perdre.  
- Ne lui en veut pas mon Ange ! Souffla Harry en l'embrasant tendrement. Si Zabini aime Hermione comme je t'aime, je le comprends. Et le principal, c'est que nous soyons réuni, non ? Interrogea-t-il alors que Drago allait répliquer.  
- Oui, tu as raison, concéda-t-il.  
- Hum, tu n'as pas l'air convaincu... Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Questionna l'astucieux Gryffondor en se collant eu jeune homme, lui faisant ainsi sentir l'immensité de son désir.  
- Hum, réfléchit le blond, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver....  
- Tu crois ? Demanda Harry avec un large sourire en l'entrainant vers les toilettes  
- J'en suis certain mon Ange ! Répondit Drago, lui rendant son sourire.  
Les deux jeunes hommes prirent le chemin de la pièce où tout avait commencé, en riant aux éclats.

*_*-*_*

- Tiens, Granger, fit une voix derrière son dos.  
- Zabini, reconnut le Lionne en se retournant. Que me vaut ce déplaisir ... Toi dans une bibliothèque ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire.  
- Arrêtons les sarcasmes, veux-tu ? Demanda Blaise, blessé. Je suis venu te demander si je pouvais t'emprunter ton exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard.  
- Il y en a ici, demande à Mrs Pince, répliqua la brune.  
- Ils sont tous empruntés. J'en ai vraiment besoin !  
- Je te préviens, je retrouve une seule égratignure... Céda-t-elle  
- Tu m'arraches les yeux ? S'enquit Blaise avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiètes pas il te reviendra en bon état. Au fait, Hermione, elle te va très bien cette nouvelle cape. Fit-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant la Gryffondor rougissante et pensive.


End file.
